disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Lyndon
Eric Lyndon (voiced by Justin Shenkarow) is Hay Lin's crush. He is a new kid in Heatherfield who lives with his grandfather, Zacharias. At first, Hay Lin admires him from a distance, later deciding to talk to him. Eric was thought a cutie by many girls at school and two cheerleaders fought over him constantly, when he liked neither. This made it difficult for Hay Lin to talk to him, but she eventually manages to. He was put under a spell by Nerissa to taunt Hay Lin and break her spirit. When he wakes up from the spell, his first comments are "Where am I? And how did I get this golden tan?" He then notices Hay Lin got braces, which she says are ugly, but he reassures her by saying that they're "so shiny!". Eric is convinced by Uriah to join the Dunnsters, as he is good at playing the saxophone. Hay Lin thinks that he has a musical name, and gets very nervous when he's around. The result of this is that she once accidentally turned invisible and made her bike float in mid air. Eric saw both these things, but seemed to think they were illusion. Eric has shiny black hair and dark eyes. Story A new boy in town, Eric lives at the Heatherfield Observatory with his grandfather, Zachary Lyndon, who is an astronomer. He is crazy about science and technology and his brain is bursting with imagination. He owns an electric scooter and loves to play basketball with Nigel and the other boys. His mother and father are named Louise and Charles. Hay Lin met them when she spilled soup on them in Silver Dragon restaurant. Louise and Charles travel to an island in the middle of the ocean. Hay Lin and Eric met when she was roller-blading and ran into his motor scooter. Eric soon moves to Open Hill and develops a long-distance relationship with Hay Lin. In the animated series Hay Lin sees Eric while making a delivery, well, it's love at first sight! When she first sees him her bike starts flying and she can't get it down! A bus comes and once she finally gets down, her crush is gone, which could be a good thing considering she's covered in chinese food. Nearing the end of the 2nd season Nerissa nearly kills Eric by having him hang from a fake sun in the new shopping mall. The guardians and Matthew rescue him and defeat Nerrisa. Eric awakens to see the mall lobby in shambles. Hay Lin then kisses him when he makes a compliment on her braces. Episode Appearances *"J is for Jewel" (first appearance) *"K is for Knowledge" *"L is for Losers" *"R is for Relentless" *"S is for Self" *"T is for Trauma *"X is for Xanadu" *"Z is for Zenith" Gallery K Is For Knowledge (2).jpg L is for Loser (2).jpg T is for Trauma (3).jpg R is for Relentless.jpg S is for Self (11).jpg S is for Self (13).jpg J is for Jewel (1).jpg J is for Jewel (4).jpg J is for Jewel (5).jpg S is for Self (20).jpg S is for Self (30).jpg S is for Self (34).jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Italian characters Category:Humans Category:Sons Category:Heroes Category:Husbands